(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a method for providing traffic information between vehicles, more particularly, a method for transmitting traffic information using vehicle to vehicle communication, in order to collect and transmit neighboring traffic information through the vehicle to vehicle (V2V) communication.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Using conventional transportation environmental awareness technology, speed information from a proving vehicle such as a taxi or high-pass vehicle, closed circuit television (CCTV) information on a road, a reported accident information, etc. are processed by a traffic center, and the information is transferred to drivers through transport protocol expert group (TPEG), dedicated short range communications (DSRC), a fixed traffic conditions display apparatus (Variable Message Sign: VMS) and the like. However, because conventional technology must pass through the traffic center, the information may not be transmitted in real-time, and thus it may be limited to information such as the average speed of a vehicle or whether a traffic accident has occurred or not. In addition, such information may not be relevant to a receiving vehicle due to a wide range of issues such as lack of accurate position information, and above all, shadow areas may occur for acquisition and delivery of traffic environmental information.
As a vehicle to vehicle (V2V) communication standard, there is IEEE 802.11p WAVE, and it is possible to communicate with vehicle/infra within a distance of several hundred meters. Also, basic safety message (BSM) defined in SAEJ2735 is exchanged between vehicles, and this message includes the movement of the vehicle and event information such as location information of the vehicle, a heading direction, a vehicle speed, an acceleration, a braking, and a directional signal, air bag deployment information, etc.
The vehicle having a vehicle to vehicle communication apparatus can exchange the position information and speed of the vehicle, the vehicle information (braking, airbag deployment, deployment of an anti-lock brake system (ABS)), etc. through the vehicle to vehicle communication with neighboring vehicles within a communication radius. However, conventional vehicle to vehicle communication system technology is focused on an impending collision safety such as forward collision warning (FCW), blind spot warning (BSW), etc. using a relative position of the vehicle and vehicle information within a communication radius of the neighboring 1 hop, and the overall traffic information of the road or information for the position which is more than 1 hop communication range is not being offered. Also, the infra directly collects information for each vehicle through a Vehicle to Infra (V2I) communication, or collects the traffic environment through a camera or a radar mounted on the infra, processes it in a center and then can provide it through a infra to vehicle (I2V) communication again, but the real-time characteristic becomes low and above all, it cannot be offered in the site which a V2I communication is not installed.